


just one night with you

by samchuxs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, misana, namo - Freeform, sanayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samchuxs/pseuds/samchuxs
Summary: Hirai Momo was trapped in an endless labyrinth, until in a simple night, she meets a woman who makes that night, the best night of her life...





	just one night with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a long time that I have been writing a fic, and this time I am doing one with one of my favorite couples. English is not my first language, so I apologize if I have any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

‘’Fuck her, fuck everybody!’’

It was a beginning of december where Hirai Momo was in an inner despair. She´s walked through the now deserted streets of seoul at night, lost in her own thoughts and her anguish.

"You said you'd never hurt me, ever!" she´s continued to grumble and did his best not to cry on the street, even though few people passed that place.

"I loved you, I love you, you bastard.’’

The image was still warm in his head, his words still warm in his head, after all, it had recently been that his girlfriend, or rather ex-girlfriend, had ended their four-year relationship.

 

 

_‘’You what?’’ She looked at her girlfriend, thinking it was all a bad joke._

_"I'm seeing someone else," the girl said without looking at her. "I'm in love with someone else.’’_

_Momo just stared at her, not knowing how to handle it all._

_It could not be true._

_"What do you mean? Nayeon ... what do you mean? Are you in love with someone else? Really? It's a man?’’ She's asked, feeling the first tears fall from his eyes._

_"No. It's a woman, her name is Minatozaki Sana." Nayeon replied weakly, still not looking at her._

_Momo was silent for a few seconds, but then she walked over to the brunette and grabbed her by the shoulders._

_‘’Where is she from? Look me in the eye and say in my face Nayeon!’’ She asked._

_Nayeon finally looked at her and crying, said:_

_"She's my coworker, we end up getting a lot closer and our friendship turned out to be something more and I fell in love, we fell in love. I'm sorry Momo, I swear I did not betray you in any moment, I swear our only kiss made me realize that I needed to break up with you ... I love you Momo, but unfortunately not the same way that you love me, I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry ...’’_

_The Japanese woman watched the brunette begin to kneel and grab her legs, crying desperately and begging forgiveness over and over again._

_"I do not want you to stay away from me, I want to have you still in my life, so please forgive me," Nayeon pleaded._

_Momo did not know what to think at the time, but all that went on in his head was disappointment and anger._

_"You betrayed me, Nayeon, and I do not know if I can forgive you," She murmured before he let go of the brunette, who looked at her in a frightened and desperate way._

_‘’Momo, please.’’_

_"Goodbye Nayeon," she said weakly, and so she left the apartment where they lived together._

 

 

 

Now it was just Nayeon's apartment since Momo decided to get out of there and now she is living alone in a small apartment that she rented in a cheap place.

It was only two months since they had finished their relationship, Nayeon in the first month sent messages every day, some were requests for forgiveness, others she's to know if the Japanese woman is well, others she's asking to meet because she missed her.

His last message had been saying that she has would respect and give him space. After this message, she never sent any.

And momo did not answer her, even though she wanted to.

In the meantime, Momo decided to focus on her work, even without a head for it, and at night she drank all she could to try to forget or calm the pain she felt in her heart.

This was hurting her at work and her boss seemed worried about her, and she lost count of how many times in those two months, the kind man asking what was going on and if she needed any help.

All she responded was: "I'm fine, just tired."

Obviously he did not believe it.

Now at this moment, Momo was in front of a bar, this was now a new place where she could drink enough and try to forget her beloved ex-girlfriend.

It was saturday and as tomorrow she does not work, Momo will drink everything she wants.

she's entered the place and soon walked to the counter, where he saw the clerk already giving her a friendly look when he saw her approaching.

‘’Good evening Momo! How are you doing?’’ The man asked as usual, even though he knew the brunette was never well.

‘’I’m okay, and you oppa?’’

‘’I'm fine ... Do you want the usual?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’I'll bring it soon.’’

‘’Okay.’’

Momo sat on one of the vacant benches and waited for his drink. She already looked at some drunken people there, some alone like her, already completely drunk and she wondered if some of them are also going through something like hers.

Others were some couples and everything she did outside rolled her eyes, but feeling a little jealous because it could be her and Nayeon there.

"But you had to ruin everything." she whispered, beginning to feel anger again.

"Here's Momo." The clerk came back with his first bottle of beer.

"Thanks" her said, giving a small smile.

Then Momo lost herself drinking and trying to forget or distract his mind from the woman who was driving her crazy. She knew that a bottle just would not solve this, so as always, she asked for more and all the clerk did was obey, since he had no choice.

Even though he hated to see the girl fall drunk almost every day.

Momo did not know how much time had passed while she drank, but she still was not satisfied, in case, Nayeon still did not leave your head.

When she received her other bottle, she felt a person sit next to her. First of all she ignored since she had her head away and probably was some customer waiting, but ended up wondering that the person who sat next to her did not make any request and with that, the Japanese woman turned the body to see and wow;

She came upon a beautiful woman staring at her.

"Uh..." It was all that came out of her mouth, and she did not understand why she was so stunned.

She always thought Nayeon was the most beautiful woman in the world, but this woman in front of her was simply magnificent.

Her black hair was beating at shoulder height, she wore a fringe that made her sexy and at the same time very cute. Momo noticed that she had a few moles on her handsome face, but she noticed mostly that of her nose and close to her lips and her lips...

What beautiful lips.

Momo did not know how long her had been staring at the strange woman, and soon realized that the woman was staring at her with a small smile on her lips.

"Uh..." Again she did not know what to say.

"Looks like you're thinking something interesting, from what I can see." The brunette asked, making Momo blink slowly.

‘’What?’’

"You're drooling."

Momo noticed something wet running down her chin and she quickly wiped it with the back of her hand, feeling her face blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry... I was just... Uh... Sorry, but honestly you're very pretty," Momo said and quickly noticed what she said, making her sigh in frustration.

But then her heard the beautiful woman giggle.

"Thank you, I can say the same about you." The woman said and Momo could not help but laugh a little silly.

"Oh, a lovely woman praising me... That's good." She let out a small laugh. "I realize you did not ask for anything, are you expecting someone?"

"Actually, I've been here longer than you." His statement made Momo surprised.

‘’Really?’’

‘’Yup’’

‘’So…’’

She saw the beautiful woman lean more against her and then replied:

"I sat here because I wanted to talk to you.’’

Okay, once again Hirai Momo is surprised.

"Oh... And what would it be?" She asked curiously.

It seemed that the effect of alcohol was passing.

"I wanted to meet you" her said, and Momo saw her cheeks flush a little. "And I do not know, try something."

‘’Trying something?’’ Momo let out a loud laugh and saw the brunette roll her eyes, looking embarrassed. "This is new to me.’’

‘’Okay, I have recently left a relationship and I am trying to meet a new person, and you, of many people here, attracted me a lot and I ... I want to meet you, that's it’’ The brunette fired and this got Momo surprise.

"Oh... So we're in a similar situation." she confessed, watching the girl get surprised. "My girlfriend broke up with me about two months ago and I'm trying to forget her, and instead of girls, drink is my only remedy.’’

‘’I'm sorry, and you're a lesbian and damn my feeling was right!’’ The woman said, making Momo laugh ‘’My girlfriend also broke up with me about three months ago and until today I do not know very well the reason, she just told me that she met someone and not like me anymore.’’

"I'm sorry... It must have been very difficult" Momo said, a little surprised to see that the brunette was in a situation similar to hers. "Do you still like her?"

‘’I still have feelings for her... But I think I'm overcoming, I believe ... We still have contact, but still not the same as before, in the case a healthy friendship. I know she still feels very guilty and I still feel a slight anger, but we're trying to get over this. "She shrugged and sighed." So I'm trying to relate to someone, have a beautiful night of wild sex and at least once In life I feel good about myself.’’

Momo noticed a frown growing on the woman's beautiful face and not thinking very well, she put her hand under hers, making her look at her with a surprised look.

"Do not worry, you'll get it," she said, looking deeply and sincerely at her.

The woman stared at her for a few seconds in silence, and Momo watched the girl approach her face and her eyes widened as he felt warm lips against hers.

It was a quick seal, but Momo could feel a little of the unknown woman's taste.

She slowly walked away with an embarrassed smile.

‘’I'm sorry ... shit, i'm so sorry, but ... You're very beautiful and-

She did not complete her last words as Momo with one hand grabbed her neck and pulled her into a kiss, this time slow and languid.

Momo can now feel the taste of the stranger's lips totally, even with the taste of alcohol in the middle, the girl had a breath that reminded her of watermelon (?) That was what was happening in her head at that moment.

But she did not care, all Momo wanted was to kiss her until she could not stand it any longer.

After they both felt their lungs begin to need air, they moved away and breathed with a little difficulty, staring at each other with flushed faces and a small smile on their lips.

"We talked, we kissed and I do not even know your name." Momo was the first to speak, making the girl laugh a little.

"And you did not even say yours."

‘’Sorry for the lack of ethics, my name is Hirai Momo.’’ The Japanese woman offered her hand in a greeting.

"My pleasure Momo, my name is Myoui Mina." The woman finally introduced herself, holding her hand.

Myoui Mina, so that was the name of the beautiful brunette.

Momo did not know how much time she spent talking to Mina, but ended up discovering that she is also Japanese and about three years, she's decided to move to korea because of her ex-girlfriend. Her discovered that she is a dancer, and danced in a very famous ballet company in the United States, and at the moment she was on vacation.

"So you stay in korea for three and three months?" Is not it tiring for you?’’  Momo asked as she felt the japanese woman caress her hand.

‘’Not much. In the case, the only thing that bothered me was to stay away from my ex, but I did not see problem in that, do you understand? Maybe I think that's why she fell in love with someone else. "Mina replied rather melancholy and Momo took her hand." But I know she loved me.’’

"But not enough," Momo whispered and took the hand her held against her lips, placing a small kiss. "I also learned that the hard way.’’

"You should talk to her" Mina said, the japanese woman had told her that Nayeon had spent the whole month trying to reach her.

"I do not know." Momo shook her head tiredly. "I still need time.’’

"But try to think about it, if she keeps trying, it's because she still cares alot about you.’’

"Or it's the guilt that's eroding."

‘’Momo…’’ Mina chuckles and kisses his wrist ’’Just think.’’

The older japanese woman just nodded and then she looked at the watch on her wrist, seeing that it was past four in the morning, and there were only them and three more people in that bar.

"It's too late. My house is not far from here. Do you want to go with me?" Momo asked and saw that Mina was not surprised by her invitation.

"I thought you'd never ask." Mina came over and kissed the corner of her mouth, making Momo sigh slightly.

"So let's go" her said, smiling.

Momo and Mina settled the accounts with the clerk who smiled broadly at Momo and asked for a nice late night, and the japanese woman pretended not to notice the malicious smile on his lips.

They walked in a comfortable silence and sometimes laughed for something random and soon arrived at the rented apartment of the older japanese woman.

Mina leaned against the door as she watched Momo in a slow attempt to unlock the door, and when she finally did, turned to Mina and told her to come in.

When they entered, Momo watched as the japanese woman watched, even in the dark, her apartment, and then approached, hugging her from behind.

‘’You want me to turn on the lights?’’ Her whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek soon after.

"No need ... just show me your room, that's all that matters at the moment. Right?’’ Mina turned her face, staring at the older one with a sly look.

"Obviously, princess," Momo agreed, letting go of her lightly and pulling her into the small room.

She did not turn the lights on either, and when she closed the door, she saw Mina start taking off her jacket.

"Is this what you want, just a night of wild sex?" Momo asked, leaning against the door, arms folded.

Mina sat on the edge of Momo's twin bed and stared at her for a few seconds.

‘’Yeah. Any problems for you about that?’’ Mina stared at her a little nervously.

"Nops, I honestly also need a night with someone..." She replied, slowly approaching "With someone very beautiful.’’

Mina blushed.

"So I'm lucky," she said, smiling slightly. "But I need to confess something.’’

‘’Say it.’’

"What are we going to do now… When I say a night of wild sex, I want a night of wild sex, do you understand me?" Her said rather seriously, which made Momo laugh.

"So worth everything?" Momo stopped right in front of her.

Mina got up and grabbed Momo's blouse, pulling her cheek and letting her lips so close.

‘’Yes.’’ She answered, before pulling her into a kiss.

Momo let out a contented sigh as he fervently corresponded the kiss, brought his hands up to Mina's waist, where she tightened and pulled her closer against his body, making the japanese woman moan against his mouth.

Her moans contained were marvelous.

Momo felt Mina's delicate hands come out of his neck and going into his back, and scratchy hard on his back, causing Momo to utter a brief moan against her mouth and she laugh when she felt her hands reaching her ass, where Mina gave a strong squeeze.

"You look as if you're comfortable, do not you?" Momo whispered against her mouth, which made Mina also give a slight laugh and stop the kiss for a moment.

"Sorry, you're very hot.’’

"You did not see my abs" Momo said arrogantly, and saw Mina's eyes widen.

‘’Swear?’’ She looked at her, suspiciously.

‘’I swear!’’ She smiled. "Because it's more or less dark, I'll make you feel it."

Mina watched as Momo started taking off her white T-shirt and she could not help but let out a slight sigh as she saw the older Japanese woman still in her pants and now with a good deal of her skin on show.

"Come here." Momo touched her black hair and pulled her.

Mina brought her hand up to Momo's belly, and she could not help but let out a surprised sigh as she felt that hard abdomen.

Momo really was not lying.

"Holy shit... I'm the luckiest woman in the world" Mina whispered, making Momo laugh.

But her smile turned into a groan as she felt Mina's soft mouth in her belly, where the japanese woman began to bite and lick her abs, leaving Momo crazy and starting to get really aroused.

She gripped Mina's short hair tightly and moaned a little more when she felt the tongue of mina begin to reach her belly button, past her muscle, and, then take a slight bite. Wanting to feel his lips on hers again, Momo pulled Mina's hair and pulled her up again, then pulled her into a new kiss, this one, this time being more aggressive than the other and much warmer.

"I want to rip your clothes off, and have you completely naked in my bed. Like, now" Momo said, as her began to distribute bites and licks to Mina's neck, who sighed in contentment.

"I want you naked on top of me to..." She screamed as Momo gave a strong suck to her neck. "I want you to fuck me in so many ways… I'm getting all soaked from just imagining.

That was what Momo needed to play hard, Mina against her bed, making the younger one laugh and then made the japanese woman take off her shirt, quickly also ripped off her jeans, along with her panties, just leaving her bra.

Momo turned her gaze to Mina's smooth sex, and let out a small laugh to see that the brunette looked rather delicate.

''Oh wow, I bet you're pretty smelling’’ she commented as she started to pull off her own jeans.

Mina rolled her eyes, blushing, but replied:

‘’I like it, simple like that.’’

Momo smiled and when she was able to take off her pants, soon after her panties, she quickly took off her bra and climbed on the bed, facing Mina and then had her take off her last piece of clothing, which was her bra.

"Your breasts are beautiful." Momo took her hand to Mina's breasts, making the younger girl moan. "I like it.’’

"Then why do not you try it?" Mina provoked her, and Momo did not have to respond verbally.

Making the japanese woman lie down, Momo soon sucked to suck on her left breast with all her heart and that was a good thing for Mina, who soon grabbed the older woman's hair and groaned louder.

‘’Oh Momo ... That…’’

Momo could feel her intimate throb because of Mina's groans, and damn, her moans were wonderful, and she wanted to find everyone, from the lowest to the highest.

When she was satisfied, Momo set off to the other breast and this time she was more aggressive, starting to give hickeys and bites, and this made Mina more crazy and she started to give louder moans, scratches on her back and this was what Momo wanted, so she continued with this act in order to leave the japanese woman more at will.

But Mina also wanted to experience it as she did with your abs, then, with a force that Momo did not expect, she pushed the older one, standing up and saying nothing, she brought her lips to Momo's breasts, starting to bite and suck. Momo groaned pleasantly and held both his hands in the japanese's woman black hair, and pulled them firmly, making Mina groan happy.

After a few more minutes there, with Mina sucking Momo's breasts willingly, and with Momo moaning very happily, the older woman pulled Mina tightly through her hair and brought her face to hers, kissing with all her heart and Mina just corresponding, moaning in the middle of the kiss.

Soon Mina began to roll against Momo's hip, a provocation the japanese woman knew could work, but calm;

Momo still had other things going through his head.

With that, Momo cut off the kiss and this time turned to Mina, making her lie down again and she came back on top.

‘’ What?’’ Mina looked at her in frustration and confusion.

"I want you to keep your mouth open, and whatever I do, you just obey, okay?" She said earnestly and the japanese woman looked at her curiously.

"What do you have in mind?"

‘’ something a little different.’’

Without waiting any longer, Mina did as Momo asked and then saw the older woman approach her face against hers. Soon, Mina felt something sticky fall into her mouth and she realized that Momo would just spit his spittle into her mouth.

"Swallow" Momo said.

Mina did as she asked and swallowed it, and instead of looking disgusting, she found it somehow delicious.

Momo is delicious.

‘’Why that?’’ Mina asked, after she swallowed.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to try a little of my taste." Momo smirked. "I hope you enjoyed it.’’

‘’Haha ... You have no idea’’ Mina pushed Momo, making her sit and the japanese woman knelt, pulling the brunette's head back a little ’’Open your mouth.’’

Momo opened without saying anything and then she felt Mina's spittle drip into her mouth and swallowed. Her looked at the younger one who looked at her with lustful black eyes and then pulled her into a wet, languid kiss. Mina sat on Momo's lap and again began to roll, leaving the older woman wetter than she already was.

Momo ran her hands down Mina's slender body and then reached her buttocks, where, without warning, she struck a hard slap, which made Mina cut off the kiss and let out a surprised scream.

‘’Shit!’’

‘’Liked?’’ Momo asked and hit again, causing Mina to scream again.

"Oh Momo, yes, holy shit." Mina gripped the brunette's face tightly, making she’s face her. "I need you, now. Are you understanding me?’’

Ah, Momo wanted her too, and she's going to do it.

With much pleasure.

‘’Totally, princess’’ Her answered, before throwing Mina hard against the bed and climbing once more over her body.

Momo kissed her lips once more, before beginning to run his lips, down her neck, going to her ear, where she moaned warmly in the japanese's ear, which bit her shoulder. Then Momo started down her body, leaving a trail of spittle down her breasts, going to her abdomen, where she spent a few seconds licking that smooth, sexy belly.

Mina lowered her gaze to Momo and saw the same one looking at her with a sarcastic and mischievous smile, which made the japanese woman release a silent exclamation and begging for Momo to descend even more.

"Calm down, I'm coming" teased.

"Momo, I swear to you... Hurry up with that, otherwise I'll beat you so hard you do not have a clue’’ Mina played aggressively, which made Momo excited.

"That's what I expect" Her said, before descending again, leaving Mina relieved.

Soon Momo arrived where Mina most wanted, but wanting to tease her even more, the japanese woman slipped from her groin and went further down, starting to lick her thighs and gave a strong bite in it, which made Mina let out a groan in frustration.

‘’Holy shit Momo!’’ She said angrily.

Momo continued with the taunts, leaving Mina more and more aggressive, she was so frustrated that she ended up kicking Momo's cheek, which at first surprised her, but then she burst into laughter.

"Wow, princess Myoui seems pretty out of her mind, hmmm?" Momo said and saw the younger girl looking with hatred.

"I just want you to suck me, is this so hard?" Mina said, spitting into Momo's face, making the girl laugh.

‘’Even spit on the face? Wow, that's okay, fine.’’

‘’Momo, I already ju-.... OH MY GOD.’’

Mina only managed to scream when Momo began to suck her hungrily, with enough strength and now she knew how much Mina was delicious.

Momo first focused on her clit, sucking hungrily and with each blow, she could hear Mina's groans begin to turn into screams. Ah, Momo now wanted to hear a lot more of her screams, so she began to pay full attention to her pussy, licking quickly, then slowing down.

Mina took her hands up to her hair, squeezing them as she moaned more and more. She did not know where to grab it, did not know whether to grab Momo's short black hair, or cling to the wood of the bed, or she would start scratching herself with all the pleasure she was feeling.

It seemed she was going to explode with such pleasure!

The japanese woman wanted to give Mina more pleasure, inserted the first finger inside her, making the younger japanese woman now tighten her breasts so tightly that she felt the nail tear her skin.

‘’ Oh Momo… Yes, yes, yes.’’

Seeing Mina moan like that, Momo could feel her sex beginning to get soaked and she was already in pain there, so she took her free hand to her sex and started to touch herself, tried to control her will for a moment.

First, she needed to give Mina the full job.

Then, seeing that the girl was quite slippery, Momo decided to stick two more fingers at once, which pleased Mina completely since the older woman felt her hands now in her hair, where Mina pulled them hard. It hurt, but it was a pleasant pain, and in that, Momo focused on sucking her clit as she moved her fingers inside the Japanese's body.

‘’Momo, I'm close!’’ Mina warned, and the japanese woman felt the intimacy of Mina begin to tighten her fingers, and in that she increased their movements.

‘’ Come in my mouth Mina, I want more of you inside me.’’

"I-I'll will... Ah, Momo, with more strength, please."

"Too hard?" Momo looked at her.

"Yes, come here please, come here" Mina asked, and even though she did not want to leave, the japanese woman took her mouth out of the brunette's sex and settled herself on top of her again.

"I want to... Uh... Yes" Mina closed her eyes for a moment, moaning, feeling the movements starting to get harder inside her ’’I want, as long as you fuck me, I want you to hit me in the face.’’

Momo stopped her movements for a moment, looking at her a little surprised and with that, Mina ended up taking a strong slap in the face, leaving her stunned for a moment.

‘’ Uh?’’ Her cheek was burning, but she was not complaining.

"I want you to fuck me, I want you to hit me." She took Momo's free hand and placed it on her cheek. "Right here, hard.’’

Momo looked at her stunned for a few seconds, but then a mischievous smile returned to her lips, and then she came back with her thrusts, making Mina smile in relief.

‘’So hit me, too" Momo said, and squeezed the cheek of the japanese woman, who moaned. ‘’ you understood me?!’’

‘’Totally’’

‘’What?’’ Momo asked and threw a strong slap on Mina's face, which shouted in happiness.

‘’TOTALLY!’’ Mina shouted, also slapping Momo's face, which screamed in excitement.

Soon the older woman was more violent with her movements inside Mina, while they both played dirty shots at each other while feeling their faces, shoulders and backs ache with slaps and bites, and that way, it was not long before Mina reached her limit and with that, Momo quickly bent down and felt Mina's delight in her mouth, where she made a point of swallowing it all.

Mina's orgasm lasted for long seconds, and she was only pleased when Momo licked everything. She watched the brunette rest beside her, breathing hard and in the light that was beginning to appear in the room, she can see how much Momo's face and neck were red.

‘’Are you alright?’’ Momo asked, watching the japanese woman breathing still hard.

"Of course." Mina nodded, laughing as she sat down and wiped her sweat. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you" Momo laughed.

Mina watched her for a few seconds in silence as she tried to steady her breathing, and when she finally succeeded, she nudged Momo, catching her attention.

‘’Come here, it's my turn.’’

‘’What you mean? ‘’ Momo looked at her in confusion.

"You still have not come, and I have an obligation to do that." Mina went back to bed and motioned for the japanese woman to approach. "Come here, I have something nice for you.’’

Still a little confused, Momo did as she said and sat on Mina's lap, who looked at her in amusement.

"Open your mouth," Mina said, and Momo again looked at her, in confusion.

‘’What?’’

"Do as I say" Even confused, Momo did.

Soon she saw Mina carry two fingers against her mouth, and looking at her with black eyes, she said:

‘’ Suck.’’

Feeling her sex blinking, she did as the japanese asked and then began sucking Mina's fingers in most sexy way she could, and saw that she was working because Mina was looking at her with such lust that Momo was anxious for Mina fuck her.

"Okay, it's already good." Mina pulled the now damp fingers from Momo's mouth and then spoke. "I want you to sit close to my face, I want to eat you like that. Allows me?

‘’Totally.’’

Momo soon dragged her sex close to Mina's face and she quickly leaned against the headboard, she knew she needed to do it.

Soon she let out her first moan when she felt Mina's hot tongue on her clit, and when the japanese woman started to suck him, Mina quickly put two fingers inside Momo, making her scream.

Momo felt her moans scream when Mina inserted her third finger, and when she looked down, when she saw the brunette stare at her while sucking her, that was too much for Momo, she just asked Mina to go deeper and finish with her.

A little while later Momo had one of his best orgasms.

She nearly fell off the bed as she lay down beside Mina, who licked her lips with a happy smile.

"You tastes delicious" Mina commented, and looked at Momo, seeing the same look on the ceiling with a silly grin. "Did I go well?"

"Very well, very good indeed" Momo replied in amusement, which made Mina laugh.

The brunette sat on the bed and Momo watched as she let out a small moan and saw that she was touching his sex.

‘’What?’’ Momo asked confused.

"Seeing you come, left me horny again, I think I need to take a shower to relieve myself" Mina replied with a shy smile.

"You do not need it, I'll make you come again" Momo replied, already sitting up and saw the surprised look of the youngest.

"You do not need, Momo. I see you're already tired."

‘’Relax, I'm fine. And you're coming quickly, I believe." Momo smiled, reassuring her.

Mina stared at her for a moment, and through her gaze, she knew the japanese woman had something in mind.

"Yes, there's something I want to do with you" Mina said at last, and went back to bed, summoning Momo to lie on top of her body.

‘’What do you want me to do?’’ Momo asked as she lay on top of the brunette.

Mina seemed to hesitate whether to speak or not, but then she replied:

‘’Smother me.’’

Okay, that is a little new for her.

‘’Wait, what?’’ Momo looked at her in surprise and shock.

Mina looked away for a moment, and when she faced the japanese woman again, Momo saw the lust once more in her eyes.

"Choke me while you fuck me, please.’’

Imagining his hand on her neck as she choked her did something light up in her body and soon the girl was horny again.

"All right" she agreed, tilting her face into a kiss.

As she kissed Myoui, Momo soon pulled away and made Mina lick her fingers before putting them inside her sex, which made the younger girl sigh with pleasure. With his free hand, Momo placed it on the brunette's neck, still not pressing it, just left it there until Mina asked to choke it. And that did not take long when the girl was already moaning and she looked at Momo, and without needing to speak, Momo began to choke she while her was struggling inside her sex.

‘’Tighten it harder. Just let go when I come." Mina spoke with difficulty and Momo complied.

With each thrust, Momo tightened her grip on Mina's neck, which groaned with difficulty, but the japanese woman saw that she was okay with it. But she was a little worried when she saw the girl's face begin to turn red, but when she felt Mina's hands on your face, looking at her with so much lust and passion, Momo just continued.

"Momo... Momo..." Mina moaned and squeezed the older woman's shoulders, clawing them.

And Mina almost fainted, but she came.

And Momo came along.

While Momo come, she pressed Mina's neck harder and was so good, but so good that Momo noticed that the girl was turning purple, and with that, Momo released his hand from his neck and Mina between coughs and groaned, hugged the older woman tightly.

They held each other for a long while as they steadied their breaths, especially Mina, who was breathing harder.

After almost five minutes, Momo lifted his body a little and looked at Mina, who was looking at her now in a calm, but so deep that made Momo's heart speed up a little.

‘’Are you alright?’’ Momo asked a little worried, since she saw that she almost killed the girl.

"Yes, I'm fine" Mina replied with a laugh, and then was caught by a yawn. "But I'm tired."

Momo also ended up yawning, which made the brunette laugh out loud.

"Let's go to sleep, I think it's past time." She looked at the window and saw that it was already morning.

"Yes, come on" Mina agreed and pulled Momo back to her chest. "Good morning, Momo, tonight was worth it.’’

Momo closed his eyes and breathed slowly into Mina's scent, and with enough drowsiness she replied:

‘’Thank you, Mina.’’

And so, both ended up falling asleep.

 

 

[…]

 

 

 

 

When they awoke, it was past three o'clock. Then they got up to take a shower, and in that they ended up having another sex session in the bath, in this case, their last sex session.

Momo at that moment watched Mina put on her blouse and could not help but make a face when she saw her purple neck, and she knew that she had really caught up with the brunette, but she had already made it clear that it was what she wanted.

"Have you practiced this before?" Momo asked after a short time in silence.

Mina glared at her sitting on the bed as she slipped on her shoes.

‘’Hm?’’

‘’Sex with suffocation, have you done this with your ex?’’

‘’Oh no. You're the first one’’ Mina replied giving a shy smile.

Momo did not know whether she felt special or worried.

With a slight laugh, she watched Mina rise and approach her, where she pulled him into a slow, languid kiss.

"I need to go now" Mina said as she parted her lips, and Momo could not help but feel a slight pain in her chest because she knew the girl would be gone, and who knows, maybe this is the last time they would have any contact.

‘’Same? Why do not you stay longer?’’ Momo asked wanting to appear indifferent.

"I really need to go, I have some business to deal with, and I bet my best friend Jihyo is worried about me" she replied a little gloomily. "I'm sorry.’’

‘’Oh, it's okay. Come on, I'll walk you down there." Momo said, forcing a smile and saw the girl nodding, giving a faint smile.

Hand in hand, they walked slowly out of the building, and when they reached the ground floor, Momo watched the brunette while she called a Uber.

"He's coming in two minutes" Mina said and then looked at Momo. "Hey, can I have your number?"

‘’My number? Momo asked in surprise and when she saw the brunette nodding a shy smile, she readily agreed. "Of course.’’

She quickly gave her number to Mina and she thanked her, giving a small smile.

Unfortunately, Uber had arrived too fast and Momo barely had time to have a more adequate farewell conversation with Mina.

"I need to go now" she said and approached the older woman. "Thank you for yesterday, Momo, I'll never forget.’’

‘’Me neither. You ... You've made me feel better in a long time, thank you very much." Momo said earnestly and seriously, and felt her heart quicken as she saw Mina smile beautifully at her.

‘’I can say the same‘’ Mina said. ‘’Goodbye Momo.’’

‘’I'll see you again?’’

Momo did not want to ask, but she could not help herself.

Mina watched her for a moment, and watched her bite her lips as if she was not sure what to answer, and that left Momo with a weight on her back that she still could not explain what it meant.

But Mina replied:

‘’I think so ... Stay well Momo, and good luck with the matter Nayeon. Call her." Mina giggled and got into the car.

Momo watched the car go away and when it finally disappeared from view, she slowly started back to her apartment, but stopped when she felt her cell vibrate and can not help but giggle when she saw who was the person who had just finished send you a message:

**Unknown; 3:45pm**

 

 

**Thank you for the night/morning fuck we had, I just want to say that I will never forget and also want to point out that from far away you were my best partner, huh?!**

**Thank you for everything Momo and I hope you're well.**

**I will miss you.**

"I'm going to miss you too, Myoui Mina" Momo whispered, giving a sad sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[…]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So… I see you're a little better, huh?"

"I can say that I'm basically okay, in the case about us.’’

‘’Oh? That's really good.’’

‘’I think so.’’

Momo stared at her ex-girlfriend with a small smile on her lips and could not help but feel happy to see her ex-lover with a smile so happy and wide on her lips.

It had been four months since she had seen Mina for the last time, and in the meantime neither of them had any kind of contact, either in person or by any text message.

Basically it seemed Mina did not want to contact her any more.

Momo at first believed that she would be okay with this, but after the first month all she would only know was Mina, only Mina and Mina.

And because of that she did what Mina told her, tried to get close to her ex-girlfriend and everything went well, now she and Nayeon are friends again and she was very happy about it, as was her ex-girlfriend who never stopped smiling every time they go out together for dinner or do anything together.

"Then why the sad face? Have not you had any contact with Mina yet?’’ Nayeon asked.

Obviously Momo had told of his one night and the morning he had with Mina for Nayeon.

‘’No, no signal. It's like she's gone forever, I do not know. "Momo let out a frustrated sigh.

"She may be busy, you said she's a ballet dancer, right?" Maybe she's in the United States again" Nayeon said, trying to reassure her." It reminded me of Sana's ex-girlfriend.’’

‘’What have?’’ Momo glared at her.

"Before all this happens... Sana also dated, and she told me that her girlfriend was very absent because of work as a dancer in the United States, and because of that the distance began to break their relationship, and of course, obviously It has nothing to do because when you love, it stays to the end right?’’ Nayeon looked at Momo and she just nodded. "So a month before I told you the whole truth, Sana broke up with her girlfriend to stay with me.’’

Wait, what?

‘’Nayeon ... Do you know the name of the sana’s ex?’’ Momo asked carefully.

"Hmmm." Nayeon put a hand on her chin, thinking. "She never told me her real name, but Sana always called her Mitang. Looks like her last name is Myoui, something like that.’’

‘’MYOUI MINA!’’ Momo shouted, scaring not only Nayeon, but everyone in the coffee shop ’’ IT’S HER!

"Momo, for God's sake, do not shout!" Nayeon asked, giving an apologetic smile to the people there ’’What are you talking about? Who is she?’’

‘’Myoui Mina, it's her, Nayeon! I slept with your girlfriend's ex" Momo answered desperately, which made the older woman's eyes widen in surprise.

‘’Wow’’ Nayeon looked at her in shock ‘’I did not expect ... What a small world, huh? Wow…’’

"Shit, yes." Momo let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm dating her ex and she's dating my ex, what a small world." Nayeon laughed.

"We're not dating, Nayeon." Momo reminded her sadly.

"But you will."

"How can you be sure? She sure is already in another" Momo asked, feeling her chest ache.

"I'm sure she'll come back and you two will be together, just trust me. I know she must be in love with you" Nayeon said confidently.

"How can you be sure of that?" You did not even know her.’’

‘’It's quite simple.’’

‘’What?’’

"It's you Momo.’’

Momo looked at her in surprise, but at the same time confused, then her ex spoke again:

"It's you, just you. That's how I fell in love with you." The japanese woman saw Nayeon's cheeks flush." Just for being you, a kind, cute, good, passionate person who is the most honest and wonderful human being I've ever met and I'm lucky have known. I've been horrible to you and I certainly do not deserve you... But I know Mina deserves it and you two are going to be very happy. You deserve Momo.’’

Momo looked a little shocked and could not help feeling her face blush and feel her heart racing with those beautiful words from her ex-girlfriend.

"I'm just being honest, Momo. I still have feelings for you, I will not lie, but I love Sana and I know you're in love with Mina and will love her. And we deserve to be happy, yes?’’ Nayeon said, and Momo can not help but be a little surprised.

"I ... I thought you did not love me anymore." Momo whispered.

"I love you, of course. No more of the way I loved you, like wanting to spend the rest of my life at your side as your woman, but I love you, as my first love and my friend. And yes, I still feel attracted to you and Sana knows that, I told her, but I love her, do you understand? And I'm going to get over it just like you overcoming me.’’

"Now I can understand why you're done with me." Momo said with a broken smile.

"It would be selfish of me to play with your feelings and hers." She sighed and Momo saw a sad look on Nayeon's face. "So I chose her.

"Nayeon ... You do not regret it, do you? From us, our end?’’ Momo asked, looking at her closely.

Nayeon looked away for a few seconds and she quickly brought both her hands under Momo's and gave her a squeeze, then the brunette saw her ex giving her a deep look, something in her eyes was something that Momo could not identify, just like if she was hiding something.

"No." she said at last, giving him a faint smile.

Momo looked at her for a moment, but nodded at last, giving a small smile.

 

 

 

[…]

 

 

 

 

 

Finally it was Friday, and Momo was giving thanks to God that she was already coming home so she could rest the whole weekend, maybe she would spend watching TV shows or watching movies, she had plans at least.

When her arrived in front of his building, Momo felt his cell vibrate. She could imagine that it was probably some message from Nayeon calling her out again, but to her surprise, it was not her ex.

 

 

**Sailor venus Minari:**

 

**I miss you.**

 

 

 

Just that, it was the only thing she sent.

Momo did not know what to answer, but quickly replied that she missed her too, and waited a little, but this time Mina did not answer.

Disappointed and annoyed, Momo walked into her building and with her thoughts out of control.

 

_After four months without any contact she just sends one I miss you?! Only that? And then you do not answer any more? Why Minari? Why that? I even put an affectionate nickname for you, it's better than Mitang! Why do you do this to me, Mina? Why only one night?_

_Why did I fall in love with you?!_

Momo was so lost in thought that she did not notice the person standing in front of her door, and when Momo finally noticed, she felt her whole body paralyze when she saw it, right there, right in front of her, as beautiful as ever.

It was your Mina.

"Uh... Uh..." She was speechless again.

Mina chuckled and Momo could already feel her eyes fill with tears, oh, how she missed that laugh.

‘’Stupid as always, huh?’’ Mina said in a weak voice, and Momo noticed that her eyes were also watery.

"You leave me like this, just you" Momo said, passionate and silly.

‘’I see...‘’ Mina slowly approached ’’I'm sorry to disappear, I needed to put my head to clear ... A lot happened in those four months and ... And you do not know how much I missed you.’’

"But you ignored me, my messages..."

‘’I ignored her because I was scared Momo...’’ Mina came closer ‘’Scared because I just stayed with you for a night and a morning, but it seemed that I knew you for years ... And, I did not expect to fall in love with you so fast. And that scared me.’’

In love?!

It seemed Nayeon was right.

"Uh...’’ Once again, Momo was paralyzed ‘’Uh… So did I. I mean, that scared me a lot.’’

Mina let out a small sigh and grabbed Momo's black shirt with some force, and stared at her, and the older woman saw how Mina was so beautiful.

‘’But I'm sorry Momo, I'm sorry for being coward and run away like that, I mean ... I know you still have feelings for your ex, but I'd like to try’’ Mina touched your face ‘’I wish I had a future with you.’’

Yes, she still had feelings for Nayeon, but Mina? She loved her.

Without saying anything else, Momo pulled the japanese woman into a passionate kiss, where, there, she killed all the hunger and longing that she was feeling of the girl, where there, she will do everything to fight and protect Mina's heart.

Momo also wanted to have a future with Mina.

After a few minutes, they finally cut the kiss with little seals and Momo pressed her forehead against Mina and sighed happily. Why?

Because your girl was back.

"Thank you for coming back, Mina. I missed you." Momo whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I'm back, and I missed you too" Mina said and kissed her lips gently.

Momo let out a happy laugh and pulled the brunette into a tight hug, hid her face against the japanese woman's neck and inhaled her scent, was longing for that scent and she wanted to have that scent against her body, in her bed, in any part of your house, every day.

She wants Mina, totally.

And at that moment, Hirai Momo was starting to move on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my twitter:  
> @imnayeonism ~


End file.
